Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display is a display device in which each of pixels has an organic light-emitting diode (OLED). The OLED includes a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode, and an emission layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode. In the case of the organic light-emitting display, pixel electrodes have an island shape pattern in each pixel, while the opposite electrode has an integral shape over a plurality of pixels. However, in an organic light-emitting display, a parasitic capacitance that reduces image quality occurs between a wiring provided to each pixel and the opposite electrode.